


Winter Soldier

by sagechanoafterdark



Series: Codename: Lazarus [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cannon Violence, Character Death, Mind Fuck, Mission Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Soldat Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagechanoafterdark/pseuds/sagechanoafterdark
Summary: A mission goes sideways and Bucky is triggered into Soldat leaving him with the consequences.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Codename: Lazarus [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968289
Kudos: 49





	Winter Soldier

The level was quiet, not a single sound except for your own labored panicked breathing, where was he? He had to be here somewhere. Your gun swung around aiming in front of you as you walked slowly through the deserted floor. It had been a short forty minutes ago when a familiar string of words echoed out over the loudspeakers; Bucky had been right next to you and they didn’t phase him, but then the second string started and his entire body locked up.

“Lazarus do you copy,” Steve’s voice echoed in your ear through the coms.

Sighing you holster your weapon and pressed a finger to your ear. “Lazarus here, this level is empty. I’m going to sweep one floor up just to be sure.”

“Negative. I want you back on the jet,” he reprimanded.

You growled, “Captain.”

“That’s an order, Lazarus.”

Fuck. It was your fault you’d lost him anyway, wasn’t it? You should be here looking for him. When the second string of phrases echoed over the loudspeakers in garbled Russian you saw Bucky’s whole demeanor shift. “Run.” He growled out. “Run before I hurt you, Y/N.”

You did as told, dashing away pressing the comm, screaming for Steve to help. By the time you’d booked it over towards the crates, bullets had begun to hail down pinning you down as you took a risk and shot the Hydra snipers. Not before a bullet caught you in the arm, throwing off your aim. “Pricks,” you groaned, looking at the wound as it bled.

Pulling out a bandage and wrapping it quickly over your suit as Steve shouted orders over the comms at everyone else. “Lazarus!” Your codename catching your attention. “Location?”

Currently, three floors below them you’d lost sight of Bucky, he’d vanished once the gunfire started in the underground hanger. “Hanger eight, I was pinned down and I’m hit.” You rattled off, grunting as you checked the magazine on your gun. “Steve, it’s Buck.”

“I know, we’re locking it down until we can find him.”

You cursed under your breath, switching the magazine from live rounds to ICErs, knowing the tech bullets were just enough to stun and knock out someone not to kill. They were effective with one shot, super-soldiers took a couple more just in case.

That’s how you found yourself wandering around in the semi-lit hallways waiting for either a kill shot or to find a freshly wiped Winter Soldier Bucky. With a sigh you fingered your gun and started back down the hall, you’d already cleared, there was nobody here. Not a sign of another person and the dripping sound of water was starting to grate on your nerves. This was why you hated watching scary movies during the team-building exercises. It was always creepy, dark dank places like this that Hydra rats liked to hide out in.

What was that? A light sound made you freeze, your hand holding to your gun quickly. While the other pressed your ear. “Status.”

The line was dead. Fuck. They’d either gone deeper or there was a jammer somewhere. Perfect. You waited not hearing anything else and continued walking back down the hallway when a hand shot out from the dark.

Bucky, no, Soldat knocked you against the brick wall hard. His metal hand covering your mouth, fingers covering your jaw, and squeezing hard. You cried out against the metal palm but it was muffled as tears began to spring to your eyes. His hand contracted, blue eyes dark in the limited light as you clawed at his flack jacket trying to push him away. 

Fuck was he going to break your jaw?

You watched as his eyes traveled down your body, lingering on your exposed cleavage and then down to the holster his mouth pulled into a frown. His hand reached down and pulled the gun from the holster and you growled against him, lunging for it as he leaned back, Bucky’s range of motion was far greater than your own. 

“Useful, Agent,” he said, his voice coming out in a low rumble. A touch of Russian accent dusting the two words, he holstered the weapon on his belt and you whimpered when he shook your head with his hand. “How much more use could you be?”

His flesh hand gripped the zipper on the front of your suit and began to pull it down, your eyes were wide but your hands didn’t stop him. His flesh hand slid into the opening on your suit, palming your breast and sliding down over your stomach. You whimpered when he reached your navel, shoving his hand down roughly against you, his thumb bumping your clit and making you flinch. When a smirk spread across his face as he dipped a finger into you feeling the dampness you knew for sure, this was NOT Bucky. “So wet moy kotenok.”

“Shit,” you muttered when his hand slipped from your mouth. It was replaced against your throat soon enough, pinning you back as he pulled your suit down with his other hand. 

“Quiet.” The command was snarled out and you clamped your mouth shut. It was hard as his hand worked over your pussy again his fingers dipping into your heat and spreading the wetness over your sensitive mound. “You ready moy kotenok?”

“No, please Bucky,” you tried to whimper as he maneuvered your leg up and pushed the head of his cock into you.

His mouth was near your own and he sneered down at you, blue eyes once so full of love and kindness reflecting nothing but displeasure and lust. “Who the hell is Bucky?”

Soldat thrust into you hard, drawing a cry from your throat. His thrusts were rough and unforgiving, not giving you any time to get used to his girth he fucked himself into you. Your ass slamming against the wall behind you as your hands tried to grasp at anything to hold on to. 

Fingers finding the edges of his flack jacket and tangled in the bullet holes as he grunted against you his hips slamming against you. You could feel your orgasm starting to build despite the pain in your hips and throat as he squeezed harder. “I’m going to cum,” you choked out against his grip.

The com in your ear buzzed to life all of a sudden, “Lazerus report.”

Soldat heard it too, his own com still active in his ear and he looked at you; realization sliding over his features but his hips didn’t stop pumping into you. “Lazerus?”

“You’ll remember me soon enough Soldat,” you sneered despite the dominant grip. A hand going down to your clit and rubbing it in circles. He crushed his body against your own fucking you harder, lifting your body in jarring motions as his hand left your throat and cupped you behind your legs. Lifting you up and down on his cock as he grunted into your neck.

“I don’t want to remember,” he snarled against your ear.

“You will,” you growled as your orgasm slammed into you, your vision going white with pleasure. Soldat kept fucking you harder and harder into the brick wall, the texture scraping against the soft flesh of your back as he growled against your throat, riding out his own orgasm into a satisfied sigh. Hand slackened against your legs letting you drop to the floor leaning against the wall.

Slumped on the dirty floor panting heavily, your pants around your ankles and Bucky’s cum dripping out of you. You couldn’t believe that just happened. Rolling your head you looked at him with heavy-lidded eyes, blinking heavily when you saw the glint of your gun in his hand. Soldat raised it, pointing the muzzle at you.

“Don’t you dare shoot me you asshole!” You sneered, your hands scrambling to pull the suit up.

“Sorry kotenok ,” he said with a half-smile, his finger squeezing slowly on the trigger. “No witnesses.”

Everything went dark.

Waking up in the Quinjet you were met with worried red-rimmed blue eyes. “Y/N?”

Smiling groggily up at him you reached up cupping his cheek. “Hey your back,” you said your voice scratchy to your own ears and head pounding like crazy. “Did you shoot me in the head?” Bucky didn’t answer, a frown pulling at his lips as a few fresh tears started to form in his eyes.


End file.
